On Time
by pinkviolin
Summary: -EDITED- a KakaShizu fanfict. Fluff! I suck at summary, sorry!


**On Time**

A KakaShizu ONESHOT fanfiction

By: pink-violin

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tapi plot nya punya saya laaahh..

"blabla" ngomong biasa, saat sekarang

'blabla' ingatan, ucapan bukan pada saat sekarang

Di edit bagian akhirnya (dan bener-bener bagian akhirnya doang. Ngakngakngak XDD) demi kepuasan pribadi authoress. Karena authoress sendiri jadi jijay cuih cuih baca bagian akhirnya, dan biar Kakashi jadi nggak terlalu OOC kayak advice nya TFF-san… X3

Buat yang udah pernah baca, kalau-kalau mau baca lagi, langsung scroll ke paling bawah aja. Buat yang belom pernah.. enjoy! XDD

* * *

**ON TIME**

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit. Mengamati pergerakan-pergerakan lambat para awan-awan gendut pemalas melalui satu matanya.

Sementara itu, pikirannya berputar ringan, 'Alasan apa yang harus kupakai hari ini?'

Alasan? Untuk apa? Ya, tentu saja, untuk keterlambatannya.

"Hm." Bibirnya mengulum senyum yang tersembunyi tertutupi maskernya. Ia tak dapat menghilangkan bayangan ekspresi ketiga asuhannya —mantan asuhan, sebenarnya, mengingat mereka sekarang juga merupakan ANBU sepertinya— saat Ia datang terlambat. Selalu datang terlambat.

"Senseeei! Terlambat lagiii!" bentak seorang gadis berambut merah muda, mengacungkan telunjuknya tak senang ketika Ia muncul di ujung jalan.

"Yo!" jawabnya, mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan, jadi…"

"BOHONG!" Gadis itu kembali berteriak, kali ini diikuti seorang pemuda pirang yang menyahut kencang. "Pakai alasan yang masuk akal, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi tertawa ringan. "Maaf, Sakura, Naruto," Kakashi menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang duduk bersandar di tiang tak jauh dari sang gadis, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke, yang tidak peduli, mendongak, "Hn."

"Sudahlah, ayooo! Kita mulai latihannya, Kakashi-senseeei!" lonjak Naruto penuh semangat.

* * *

Siang saat latihannya dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke, sudah sedari tadi terganti oleh senja, yang kemudian mempersilakan kuasa Malam untuk mengambil alih tempatnya di langit. Angin malam musim dingin berdansa, membawa hembusan-hembusan beku yang dinginnya bahkan menembus tebalnya tembok ruang jounin.

Tapi, Kakashi malah merasa wajahnya memanas, —seketika bersyukur dalam hati karena tiga perempat wajahnya tersembunyi baik di balik masker maupun head protector nya— hanya karena, melihat 'dia' tertawa begitu lepas, dan tanpa beban.

'Kakashi-sensei, apa sensei tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu?'

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Sakura siang tadi melintas masuk ke otaknya.

'Menunggu itu sangat tidak enak, sensei!'

Kakashi, tetap mengamati 'dia' melalui sudut matanya, mendengus pelan. Fuh. Menunggu? Tidak enak memang. Apalagi menunggu selama tujuh tahun. Sangat tidak enak pangkat tujuh.

Menunggu, senantiasa menunggu, dalam tujuh tahun menyebalkan ini, menunggu agar 'dia' sekali saja, menengok ke belakang, dan menyadari bahwa Ia selalu diam menanti di balik punggungnya.

Kakashi menghela napas berat, dan menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai.

"Kakashi? Ada apa?"

Terkejut, Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah 'dia' yang mengerutkan alis kebingungan dengan jarak kurang dari 20 cm berada di depannya.

"A.. ah.." Kakashi bergeser mundur, sedikit salah tingkah. "Ti.. tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hm? Yah... Baiklah..." Wanita itu berbalik, membuat Kakashi sekali lagi berhadapan dengan punggung yang sangat dikenalinya, yang selalu ia tatap tujuh tahun ini.

'Makanya, kalau tidak suka menunggu, jangan terlambat lagi'

Lagi-lagi suara Sakura terngiang di telinganya.

Jangan... Terlambat lagi?

"Hei! Sudah mau pulang?" Sarutobi Kurenai melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada wanita itu, yang sekarang sedang mengambil mantel musim dinginnya dari gantungan di dekat pintu satu-satunya ruang Jounin.

"Ya," katanya, mengancingkan mantelnya, "aku ingin sampai di rumah sebelum salju turun."

"Oh, hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu!" Wanita itu mengangguk, tersenyum pada Kurenai, hendak membuka pintu.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kurenai, Kakashi!"

'...Jangan terlambat lagi...'

Jangan terlambat lagi, jangan terlambat lagi. Ujar Kakashi berulang-ulang di otaknya, seolah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Jangan terlambat...

* * *

"Shizune! Biar kuantar kau pulang!"

* * *

Shizune membelalak tak percaya saat sang Hatake jenius tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari tempatnya, menyambar tangannya dan membawanya ke jalan menuju rumahnya. Sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tadi bahkan sampai sekarang mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Emm... sudah sampai... terimakasih, Kakashi." ucap Shizune agak canggung.

"..."

"..." Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tidak nyaman dalam keheningan sejenak ini.

Namun pria di depannya, tersenyum samar di balik maskernya, segera memecahkan kesunyian sesaat tadi.

"... Untung aku tak terlambat lagi..." katanya pelan.

"Kakashi?" Shizune mengangkat alisnya.

"Untung aku tak terlambat menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang tadi."

Shizune menatap lembut Kakashi dan tersenyum hangat.

"Memang kenapa? Tak tahu alasan apa lagi yang akan kausampaikan karena terlambat?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak..." Ia menurunkan sedikit ujung maskernya.

"... Karena aku bisa saja bilang, kalau aku baru tersesat dalam bayanganmu, Shizune..."

Shizune tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Kakashi."Huh, dari mana kau dapat kata-kata gombal murahan begitu?"

"Icha-icha paradise..." kata Kakashi, nyengir lebar.

"Dasar mesum..." bisik Shizune tipis sebelum akhirnya bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Kakashi. Bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama di malam itu.

'Aku ingin sampai di rumah sebelum salju turun.'

Benar-benar tidak terlambat dan tepat pada waktunya, 'kan?

* * *

**FIN**

A/N: Ada yang mau rikues penpik?? Saya lagi kena writer's block nih! –nangis kayang kayang- . Makanya balsem ceri ga di apdet-apdet.. DX

Tapi rikuesnya lewat PM aja ya! Jangan lewat review.. okok?? : )

Kritik dan saran seperti biasa! XDD

Iklan: baca fic saya, Tahu (mikoto/itachi), Cherry blossom of the death (sasusaku)

Ok, take care, dear readers! XDDDDDDD


End file.
